


Names That Aren't Names

by Tridraconeus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: Their third is out looting somewhere while they're huddled on a rooftop watching the ring advance, taking shots with sniper rifles at people running from the encroaching energy net. At this point, Bloodhound has to certainly be aware of how Mirage feels about them, but are keeping their cards close-- if they feel anything at all. If they care. They’re an enigma.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 14





	Names That Aren't Names

**Author's Note:**

> willful misrepresentation of what kennings are for the sake of flirting, we love to see it

Their third is out looting somewhere while they're huddled on a rooftop watching the ring advance, taking shots with sniper rifles at people running from the encroaching energy net. At this point, Bloodhound has to certainly be aware of how Mirage feels about them, but are keeping their cards close-- if they feel anything at all. If they care. They’re an enigma.

"So, Allfather. Bloodhound. Names that aren't really names." There's a lull, dead space in front of them littered with boxes and gunsmoke.

"Kennings." He’s surprised they responded. Even more surprised when they continue. "Titles, for when you wish to speak about something but avoid drawing its attention."

"Allfather, I get. Don’t wanna draw the attention of the big guy before you’re ready, huh?" He’s not fully sure how to respond to them. Their voice has an edge he wasn’t familiar with; it's not conceit. Bloodhound's possibly the least conceited person he’s ever met. His question is clear, and they take mercy on him and answer it.

"It is only fair to give my competitors a chance," they reply smoothly, the same half-murmured honeyed tone they use at the side of fallen opponents. Even though they’re on the same side-- this time-- he could never escape the feeling that's exactly what he is. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up, hits him in my chest and sets his focus elsewhere than the battleground in front of them. They take a shot, reload, and ease to the side of the roof before he gets his head on straight enough to realize that they might have just made a _joke_.

"Hey--" he sticks close behind, trotting at their heels with the gun tucked to his chest.

"Next ring is close," they say in lieu of anything else, clipped and all business. They jump down, swinging onto a zipline with feline grace, and he hangs back _just_ a bit to watch them go before following after.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into Apex because Bloth owns my ass now. Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
